


Midnight

by wacomintuos



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Phase One (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacomintuos/pseuds/wacomintuos
Summary: Noodle waits until everyone else is asleep before she helps Murdoc out of his drunken stupor.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in a thousand years but here's this! feat. noodle being utterly precious and murdoc trying his Best

When Murdoc opened his eyes, it was with a blinding headache, and in Noodle’s arms. As soon as he opened his mouth to question, the little girl shushed him, nudging open the bedroom door with ease, then gently put him down on his bed.

“Noodle, love, what time is it?” Murdoc asked, running a hand through his hair. Noodle held up her fancy flip phone, showing him that it was half past one in the morning. “Christ, what’re you doing up?”

He didn’t really need an answer for that, even though he knew Noodle couldn’t give one anyway. He’d gotten drunk, as usual, passed out on the kitchen floor, and little Noodle had waited until Russel and Dents had fallen asleep before she crept out of her room and brought Murdoc to bed.

Noodle tugged off Murdoc’s boots and left them on the floor, then grabbed the duvet and cast it over the bewildered bassist. It wasn’t her job to be looking after him, but what could he do to stop her? She was a determined lass when she wanted to be.

“Now, there’s no need for that.” He protested, but even in the dark of night he could see the kid shaking her head very firmly, insisting that he let her do what she needed to. “I’m supposed to tuck you into bed, not the other way around!” He growled, but lifted his head so that Noodle could leave a pillow under it, bless the poor thing.

“You sleep, Murdoc.” Noodle whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else. Christ, what had they done to deserve this wonderful child? Murdoc, still half drunk through his hangover, hummed, giving her a nod. 

“Yeah, sweetheart, I’ll sleep, promise.” He told her, reaching for her small hand. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently, touch conveying more emotion than she could ever hope to tell him in English.”Go back to bed, Noodle, I’m fine here. Don’t want you losing sleep over old Murdoc.” 

Noodle let him go, walking off towards the door. Murdoc sighed gently, nursing his head as he curled up on his side. He’d go back to sleep- not for himself, but for her, this little girl who had made life better for them all. 

“Good night, Murdoc.” Noodle said softly, and he could just make out her pyjama-ed silhouette in the doorway. He mumbled out a response and she shut the door behind her, and as Murdoc shut his eyes again, he heard her going back to her room and getting into bed.

He really hoped that she slept well after this. He could live with himself if he kept Russ or 2D awake all night, but little Noodle deserved far better than to deal with an alcoholic mess like Murdoc.

He fell asleep not long later, thinking to himself about how he’d get her a fancy chocolate guitar out of Thorntons to say thanks.


End file.
